


Brave as a Noun

by postapocalyptic_cryptic



Series: Star Wars Playlist as Fics [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Anakin Skywalker Has Issues, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Angst, F/M, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Melida/Daan, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, Post-Episode: s05e20 The Wrong Jedi, Qui-Gon Jinn's A+ Parenting, Self-Harm, The Sand People Incident, Triple Drabble, god they need so much therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28638687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/postapocalyptic_cryptic/pseuds/postapocalyptic_cryptic
Summary: The Disaster Lineage + "I'm afraid to leave the house." Three fucked up kids over three generations."I'm afraid to leave the house.I'm as timid as a mouse.I'm afraid if I go out, I'll outwear my welcome."- Brave as a Noun, AJJ
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Bant Eerin & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Star Wars Playlist as Fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093802
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	Brave as a Noun

“Obi-Wan?”

“Go ‘way, Bant.”

“Obi-Wan, come on.”

Obi-Wan lets his head fall against the door with a _thunk._ He’s sitting where he’d fallen some time before, leaning on the door, legs tucked up to his chest. After getting back from the Healing Halls, he just hadn’t had anything left. “Leave me alone,” he tries again, willing her to go before he does something stupid like get angry. 

There’s a long moment of silence and then soft footsteps. She’s given up. 

_Qui-Gon turns away, disappointment radiating into the Force. Obi-Wan can’t find the words to beg forgiveness._

_The ship takes off._

* * *

Anakin rakes his nails across his skin, willing the hot pain and the searing water to make him clean. _Get it off,_ he thinks. _Get me out of here._ How does he run out of his skin? Is the skin the problem, or the mind it holds?

Water runs into his eyes and drips down his hair. It’s longer now, grown out in the three years since- since- 

_Since you killed them._

A knock on the door. “Ani?” 

Right. He’s wasting time. He’ll have to return to the Temple in the morning, but for now, he is a husband. 

_Monster._

* * *

Ahsoka rearranges her things three times before accepting that the motel room isn’t going to look anything more than dismally lonely. It’s not like she has much to spread around, anyway. She’s kind of broke. 

Running away from the only home you’ve ever known will do that. 

She’s already smashed her comms and ditched her datapad. She wasn’t followed off-planet and logically, there’s no way the GAR could catch up to her so soon. Still, she looks out over the city before she tugs the drapes closed. 

Anakin’s grief beckons at the edge of her mind as she falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> They need. Help.  
> Hit me up below or on tumblr @postapocalyptic-cryptic-fic or @chiafett and may the Force be with you!


End file.
